His Knight in Shining Piercings
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal high school AU - Nico recently moved to the US and is being bullied by his overly stereotypical new classmates. He chose not to fight back, because violence isn't a solution and high school will end. But of course this stupid gorgeous punk had to step in and play knight in shining armor! Who does Percy Jackson think he is! Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || His Knight in Shining Piercings || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: His Knight in Shining Piercings – Nico Stuck in High School Drama

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, possessiveness/protectiveness, bullying, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Ethan/Alabaster, Bryce/Drew

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Bryce Lawrence, Drew Tanaka

Godly Character: Hades

Summary: Nico is an outsider and he's being bullied for 'being a nerd', even though he doesn't understand how that is still a thing in 2017. He's still kind of a newbie at the high school, he only has two friends but that's more than enough. At least until another kind of outsider – the leader of the local punks – punches the lights out of Nico's bully. Since then, Nico has a hot shadow.

 **His Knight in Shining Piercings**

 _Nico Stuck in High School Drama_

Nico had only been going to this school for three months now and he already had enough of it. He was a junior and he was literally counting the days to graduation. This school was _awful_ and backwards. Honestly, he would have thought that those hierarchies and bullies from TV shows and movies were outdated stereotypes and cliches that would _never_ be real in an actual American high school. Or so he had thought until his father uprooted their family in Venice to take over the family business in New York and Nico found himself in a very bad pre-90s high school movie.

Bryce Lawrence, the captain of the football team, and his girlfriend Drew Tanaka, captain of the cheerleading squad, ruled this school with iron fists. They hated everything that wasn't them. Not cheerleaders or athletes. To which category Nico definitely belonged.

He guessed he could be categorized as a nerd. He loved Mythomagic, which was apparently something 'only giant dorks' liked. He didn't talk a lot to people, he didn't like being around people, which apparently made him 'weird'. Whatever. He had managed to make two friends and honestly, he really didn't need more. He'd rather have two good friends than a posse of yes-sayers like Bryce and Drew preferred. No, Nico was perfectly fine having just Jason and Frank.

Or, at least he would be perfectly fine if not for the bullying. Really, that people actually resorted to having this need of proving their physical superiority like that. He gritted his teeth as he rubbed his chin. This one was going to bruise. He glared slightly at the captain of the football team.

Somehow, Bryce Lawrence personally hated Nico the most. But maybe it was also because Nico never fought back. He didn't like violence. He didn't want to settle for the same kind of methods this neanderthal used. Not to mention, Nico's father was kind of the head of the mafia and _he_ solved all of his problems with violence and death. Nico didn't want to be like that. Never.

"Yo, Lawrence. I got something for you."

Still rubbing his chin, Nico turned to look at the new voice, just as Bryce did. The next second, a fist connected with Bryce's jaw, stronger than the one that had hit Nico because this punch sent Bryce tumbling and falling flat on his ass. Nico stared dumbfounded.

"Jackson, you little fucker", growled Bryce as he got up again, split lip bleeding.

Jackson – Percy Jackson, that was – stood there with a cocky smirk on his lips. Nico blinked slowly, eyes wide. He knew who Percy Jackson was. Everyone knew who Percy Jackson was. Among the groups of stereotypes, pardon him the groups of students, were not just jocks and cheerleaders and the outcast nerds, there were also the rebellious punks. They were outsiders too, but they didn't get bullied because everyone was kind of afraid of them. And their leader was Percy Jackson. Coincidentally, at least in Nico's humble opinion, Percy Jackson was also the hottest human being on this entire planet. The torn black jeans complimented his long, lean legs and his very perfectly shaped ass, the jeans held up by a studded belt that fit perfectly to the studded collar he wore around his neck and the bracelet wrapped around his wrist three times. He was wearing a blue shirt – he was always wearing blue shirts, sometimes with band logos on them, others with punk-ified versions of _The Little Mermaid_ or others. Percy had an undercut, hair longer and dyed blue, a midnight blue at the roots and the tips a bright sapphire-blue, the short shaved parts around his head still its natural black. He had a row of piercings in his right ear, three over his left eyebrow, a stud beneath his lower lip and as Nico had watched in utter fascination before, one stud through his tongue. Nico was also pretty sure that the senior had a couple of tattoos, because he had caught sight of some colorful ink whenever Percy's shirt would rile up. Percy was gorgeous.

"Hey. You okay there, Angel?", asked Percy curiously as he gently tilted Nico's head.

"Fuck you", grunted Nico annoyed.

"Ouch", huffed Percy, one unimpressed eyebrow raised. "That's not very nice. Others say 'thanks'."

"I don't need anyone to play knight in shining armor. And don't call me 'angel', what the hell?"

Percy huffed and rolled his eyes, backing off and raising his hands in surrender. "It's your name, isn't it? Angelo, right? I heard Grace call you that before."

"It's di Angelo. And my name is Nico", huffed Nico with a glare. "And... don't save me again."

Nico stomped off, irritated that the punk had to get involved. If anything, that only pissed Bryce off and would make their next encounter, when Percy wouldn't be there, even worse. Not that part of Nico didn't kind of appreciate it. No one had ever stood up for him. And damn did Percy look _hot_ when he punched Bryce's lights out. Which really shouldn't be something hot. Nico wasn't a big fan of violence. Yet there was something primarily pleasant about the whole situation. Still, Nico better forget about it right away. Whatever personal spat between Bryce and Percy had gotten in the way of Nico's weekly beat-up, it was a one time thing. Nico shouldn't get attached to the idea.

/break\

It was not a one time thing. A week later and Nico hadn't gotten beaten up again. Instead, he saw bruised knuckles on Percy, together with a cocky, pleased grin, while Bryce spotted bruises himself. It was as though Percy kept getting in the way of Nico's bullying. Which was either a strange coincident, or something very, very weird was happening. The latter was the case, because not only did Nico not get beaten up anymore, no, somehow the punks had gravitated toward the nerd table.

It had started Monday. Nico had kind of already dismissed his weird encounter with Bryce and Percy from Friday. But then lunch rolled around and Nico, Jason and Frank had been at their table in the counter of the cafeteria, talking about how excited they were about _Thor: Ragnarok_ , because Jason had the hugest crush on Gamora and Frank was contemplating maybe asking Nico's sister Hazel out to go and see the movie as a date. Nico had just been in the middle of trying to explain to Frank that Hazel sort of had a boyfriend when all of a sudden, Percy Jackson sat down. Next to Nico. Casually. Like that was socially acceptable or normal. He had been in the middle of bickering with Thalia, a girl that kind of scared Nico maybe a little bit. Her black, messy hair had dark-blue highlights that matched her electric blue eyes, she had about twice as many piercings adoring her face as Percy did. The two just sat down, still bickering.

"...What's happening here, what are _you_ doing here?", had Jason asked, pushing his glasses up.

Nico had groaned, he had hoped they could just ignore the two punks until they went away again. Thalia and Percy had stopped talking and while Thalia had turned to stare at Jason in distaste, Percy had leaned over to steal a fry from Nico's plate like _that_ was in any way or shape socially acceptable or normal. The mischievous grin on Percy's lips had been mirrored in his amazing eyes.

"Dunno, dork", had Thalia said with a shrug. "Jackson, why _are_ we here?"

"Oh, you'll live, Thals", had Percy said with laughter to his voice. "I wanted to sit with the angel."

Nico's cheeks had turned red while Frank next to him snickered until Nico elbowed him. Jason had groaned and buried his face in his hands and that had been how Nico learned that Jason and Thalia were _siblings_. Only moments later and Luke, Ethan and Alabaster had joined them on the table, instantly falling into conversation with Thalia and Percy.

That had been four days ago now and the five punks _still_ came to sit with them during lunch and Nico _still_ didn't get beaten up. The problem was that it wasn't even just the punks now sitting at Nico's table, no, the bookworms had also gravitated to them. They were the academic elite of the school and yet another group of 'outsiders'. Honestly, with the amount of outsiders at this school, Nico wasn't sure if it added up mathematically that the minority – aka the jocks and cheerleaders – were at the top of the food chain. Nico knew more about them than he had ever wanted to, really. Turned out that they were the local gays, which was what had banded their group together. Ethan and Alabaster were dating, Luke was dating one of the bookworms, Octavian, which was why the bookworms had moved on to their table too. Octavian's best friend Rachel, a very artistic redhead, as well as Annabeth, _the_ top of their school when it came to grades. Thalia and Jason kept bickering like the siblings they were, which was why Jason kept avoiding her in school. Rachel, somehow, had started being interested in Mythomagic two days ago.

So it was Friday, exactly one week after Percy had intervened for the first time, that Nico was having a real headache as he sat at his table during lunch, trying to play Mythomagic with Frank and Jason, but Frank was explaining the rules to Rachel and Jason was distracted by arguing with Thalia. Nico rubbed his temples, trying to soothe away the headache.

"And what do I do now?", asked Rachel curiously, squeezed in between Nico and Frank.

"Well, that's simple. You got the Hades card, right? So-", started Frank patiently.

"You are _so annoying_ ", groaned Thalia loudly. "I did the laundry yesterday already!"

"Yeah, and you put one of Piper's red tops in with my white tank-top", hissed Jason with a glare. "And now it's _pink_ , so you're fixing it somehow or I'll tell mom and dad."

"You know, snitches get stitches, Jay", chuckled Luke amused.

He was sitting next to Thalia, having his legs thrown over the lap of his boyfriend Octavian, who was in the middle of trying to discuss a book with Annabeth. Both blondes kept glaring at the too loud masses. The only ones who really didn't participate in the general volume of their table were Ethan and Alabaster, because the two were too busy sucking faces. And then there was Percy. Percy, who was sitting next to Nico, like he had done for the past week now, stealing food off Nico's plate.

"What do I have to do to make you go away?", growled Nico, glaring at everyone and then settling on Percy. "I mean it. I don't know if this is some kind of charity event for you, help the poor little nerd out and protect him from the big, bad bullies. But I need it to stop."

The table – well, tables, because Luke and Ethan had pulled up two more tables to fit them all in – fell silent, all eyes on him. Some surprised, others confused and then there were the seriously annoyed ones. Percy paused, fry half in his mouth as he frowned up at Nico.

"...Huhu?", grunted Percy, looking like a kicked kitten.

"Your way of hitting on a guy is not working", informed Annabeth unimpressed, not looking up from her book. "Because apparently he thinks you protecting him is 'charity'."

"Oh", nodded Percy, getting his hair ruffled by a teasingly smirking Alabaster.

"What do I have to do to make you stop trying to 'protect' me?", repeated Nico once more, clearly agitated as he glared down at Percy's bruised knuckles. "I don't need or want a knight in shining armor. I don't need those battles fought at all, much less by _you_."

"Okay, first of all, I do that every time I see Bryce or one of his goons beating someone up. So it's not like I'm actively trying to be _your_ shiny knight or whatever", replied Percy with a pout. "Then, to contradict that statement, I'm kinda trying to hit on you. So, how about it? You agree to go on a date with me and I will stop beating your bullies up. Whatever kind of sense that makes."

"...Date?", echoed Nico dumbly, staring at the older, taller boy.

Percy smiled broadly, all teeth and sparkling sea-green eyes while Frank snorted and looked at Nico. "Dude. You... really didn't catch on with that? They didn't just move here because our table got better lighting. Percy's been practically sitting on your lap for the past week."

Nico's eyes cast down where, okay, Percy did have one leg half thrown over Nico's lap, but that was because their bench was over-crowded and they were all squeezed together. Right? He frowned.

"Come on. One date. If you really hate it and hate me, I'll leave you alone. I'll even... even stop coming over to your table, okay? Please?", asked Percy with the begging kitten eyes.

And man, punks were not supposed to be that cute. Weren't there like guidelines what to do as a punk? Like, not being cute should be one of them right? Nico was pretty sure it should be.

"...One date and if I hate it, you will finally leave me alone?", asked Nico hopefully.

"Sure. One date and I will make you fall hopelessly in love with me", agreed Percy happily.

"That is not what I said", protested Nico irritated and rolled his eyes.

"But it's what's gonna happen, angel face", grinned Percy with a wink.

Everyone snickered at that while Nico flushed just a little. One date and he'd be rid of Percy.

/break\

Nico frowned as he glared at his phone next to him on the bed. He had been forced to exchange numbers with Percy yesterday so they could agree on a time and place. Percy had sent him a text about going to a movie. _Thor: Ragnarok_. Nico had planned on going with his friends, but then again, Frank also planned on asking Nico's sister out on a date to see the movie, so maybe _not_ going with Frank would be a good idea. And Jason generally hated Nico's constant bitching during the Thor movies, so the blonde was not a fan of going to see that particular movie with Nico anyway. So why not let Percy pay for it and then definitely chase the punk off for good with his annoying geeky bitching, as Jason liked to call it. Percy wouldn't even _want_ a second date after that.

Sighing, Nico got off his bed to get changed. Though he didn't really know why he bothered. It wasn't as though he actually cared, or wanted that date. Which was a blatant lie, really. He hadn't been on a date since moving to New York. Everything here was so vastly different from Italy, from the way he was used to. And those enforced little groups at school were so not helping his dating situation, really. If he was being honest though, Percy was quite the catch. He was drop-dead gorgeous and that mischievous grin of his could certainly make pants drop. He was like one of those bad boys that dads warned their daughters about in old movies. Percy was bad news, but oh, the good kind of bad news. And Nico also kind of liked the protectiveness, though Percy seriously needed to tune it down some. Not that Nico was planning _any_ kind of future with Percy in it.

Once he was wearing his favorite black skinny-jeans and a black button-down shirt, he made his way to the garage and his most precious. His bike, his Tartarus. It was a black, sleek Ducati. By the time Nico was at the theater, he was nearly twenty minutes too early. So he parked his bike and put his helmet and his backpack into a locker before sitting down to wait.

"Am I late? I'm so sorry. I was sure I would be early?"

Nico turned toward Percy and he blinked a couple times. Percy looked so gorgeous, he had even a little make-up on, mascara and a side of smokey eyes. His tongue flickered out, the stud in it sparkling as the sunlight hit it. And perhaps Nico had been thinking about how that stud and that tongue would feel against his skin, but it was not his fault that he was a horny teenager and that Percy was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the damn Earth. But that meant nothing. Whatever had made Percy ask Nico out, it was probably just something stupid that would pass as soon as Percy realized that Nico was absolutely not boyfriend material, especially not for a guy like Percy. Maybe it was just Percy's helper complex? And now Percy was reading too much into it?

"No, you're on time. I was just... early", assured Nico after an awkwardly long beat.

"Oh? Early? Were you that eager for the date after all?", asked Percy teasingly.

"The earlier it starts, the earlier it'll end", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes.

And he instantly regretted it. Percy looked like a kicked kitten at his words, even though the punk recovered fast and put one of his signature cocky grins on. Nico frowned at that, but he shook it off fast as the two of them made their way inside. Percy paid for the tickets, Nico paid for the snacks. Popcorn, a large coke and a blue slushie for Percy. The punk had been ridiculously happy about the slushie, which was kind of cute but also a little weird. Thankfully enough, Percy was not a talker. Nico hated people who commented throughout the entire movie. Sure, there had been a couple comments, but they were actually funny. And the movie was good, not that Nico had expected anything less from this whole team-up ever since that post-credit scene in _Doctor Strange_.

"I mean, Marvel fucked the mythology so hard that it might just never walk again because the generations growing up on Marvel movies are now going to actually believe Loki is a useless pansy with daddy issues, but hey", ranted Nico nearly the minute they left the theater.

"...Not a Loki fan, huh?", asked Percy, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"No", snorted Nico ridiculed. "I don't get the internet's obsession with the whiniest emo mommy's boy there is. His plan in _Avengers_ was so stupid, it was obvious it would fail. Total disappointment. _Thor 2_ sucked hard. Very hard. And Loki being a mommy's boy really didn't help that. Sure, he wasn't bad in _Thor_ , if you blatantly overlook all the mistakes they did when adapting him. Like turning Loki's mother Laufey into a guy? And the king of Frost Giants, because... Marvel can? I mean, really, was it too hard to just make Loki's father Farbáuti the king of Frost Giants? Was that asking too much, was it?" Nico waved his arms around wildly as they reached the ice-cream parlor next door and placed their orders. "Loki is a kick-ass god and the _equal_ of Odin. They were blood-brothers, went on mischievous adventures together. And Marvel took that and... turned Loki into a whiny kid with daddy issues and _somehow_ decided to make... Odin that daddy. Why? Tell me."

"Dunno. Probably because the comics are called _Thor_ ", shrugged Percy while paying.

"Whatever. It would have still worked if Loki was Thor's mischievous uncle. Giving that... awkward relationship they gave Thor and Loki to Loki and Odin before", huffed Nico annoyed.

"Ah. But everything has to be centered around the main character. We can't have relations centered around other characters", chuckled Percy when the two of them sat down together.

"And don't get me started on Mary-Sue!", grunted Nico, wagging a finger.

"...Not sure I remember someone from the MCU having that name", mused Percy.

"Jane Foster", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "I mean, bad enough they turned Sif, whose literally most prominent physical feature are her golden-blonde hair, into a dark-haired chick! But that they had to break her and Thor up so they could create their dull little Mary-Sue to hook him up with!"

And Nico just kept going while the two of them ate their ice-cream. And he went _hard_. He knew that Jason really hated him for his blatant hate on the _Thor_ movies because of how inaccurate they were in regards of the myths. Surely him constantly complaining was going to wake Percy up and make him realize that this date had been a really bad and stupid idea from Percy. But all that Percy did was silently watch Nico. Not in a way as though he was looking for an exit though.

"Sorry for all the ranting", chuckled Nico, not very sorry at all. "You're not getting a word in."

"Why are you sorry?", asked Percy confused as he nibbled on his waffle.

"...Because I spent literally the last half hour complaining about how bad Marvel screwed the myths up, even though we could have like talked about the good of the movie we saw?", suggested Nico.

"I don't mind", stated Percy with a dopey grin. "It's totally adorable. I could listen to you all day."

"W—What?", sputtered Nico, cheeks heating up.

"Yeah. You're _so_ passionate about mythology. It's real fun to listen to you. I mean, I totally love Loki and I think he's the best villain the MCU has to offer and I think you gotta like... see the Marvel adaptation of the myths as a separate thing from the actual myths, but I don't mind that you got a different opinion than I do", chuckled Percy, eyes sparkling bright-blue. "You're very passionate about it and I think that's... what makes it interesting. Not to mention, I've never heard about like half the myths you talked about. I wouldn't mind hearing more."

"...Seriously?", asked Nico softly, nearly shyly.

He wasn't used to that. He was used to being told to shut up, because people got annoyed with his non-stop babbling about mythology. Starting with his family who had heard it all too often to listen anymore and moving on to his friends. But Percy actually looked... interested.

"Uhu", confirmed Percy with a broad grin. "Are you like an expert on all the Nordic myths?"

"...And Egyptian and Celtic and Roman and Greek?", offered Nico reluctantly.

"Oh!", yelped Percy suddenly, startling Nico. "Greek! I'm Greek! Uh, I mean, not me, I'm Hawaiian, but I mean my name! My name is Greek!"

"I think you're mixing something up there", said Nico patiently. "Percival is a distinctively Celtic name. Round Table and all of that, you know? King Arthur's myths."

"Ew", huffed Percy and wiggled his nose in an adorable way. "No. My name is _not_ Percival. I'm not a Weasley. Percy is short for Perseus. Mom picked it because... honestly, don't ask me."

Nico's eyes were sparkling. "Perseus? That's... That's a cool name. A very cool name. Why do you make people call you Percy, which sounds just plain ridiculous, when you have such an amazing name? Are you actually an idiot? I mean, really."

Percy laughed softly at the genuinely offended way in which Nico spoke. "I don't _like_ my name. Can you imagine how much I got bullied for it in elementary school? Percy is better. Though... I kinda don't mind the way _you_ say my name. With that Italian accent of yours... sounds _hot_."

Nico looked very unimpressed by that. "Grazie, Perseus. That's what our language was invented for, to make things sound hot to you."

"So...", drawled Percy, slowly biting his lower lip, eyes and cheeks dark. "Are you _actually_ from Italy? I mean. The name's Italian and you got the accent. But..."

"I'm a full-blooded Italian, born and bred in Venezia", replied Nico.

"Are you as passionate when you talk about Venice as you are when you talk about mythology? Because I'd really love to hear more about it", asked Percy eagerly, scooting closer.

And somehow, even though Nico had planned on rambling and chasing Percy off to get home twenty minutes after the movie ended, he was still sitting in that ice-cream parlor three hours after the movie had ended. After talking about Venice, they had moved on to Greek mythology, Nico telling Percy all about the myths around Perseus. Percy was spending most his time sitting there and staring at him in a nearly dreamy way, but every now and again, he would ask questions, showing that he had been listening and that he wanted to listen even longer. Nico was actually, genuinely enjoying himself. They moved on to sharing three plates of different sandwiches when the evening grew late and Nico kind of didn't want the day to end.

"Why did you ask me out?", blurted Nico out when they finished a shared piece of cake.

"What?", asked Percy confused, stealing a strawberry.

"I just... I was determined to end this date as early as possible, because I didn't think you meant that invitation _serious_. Obviously, you didn't ask me out as a joke, because if you wanted to hurt me you wouldn't stop my bullies, but... I thought maybe it's some kind of helper complex or something? But this date... I had a good time. I enjoyed spending time with you", elaborated Nico softly. "So, before this date ends, I _need_ to know. I need to know why you asked me out, so I'm not left hanging when it actually is some kind of helper complex and you realize that I'm not a damsel in distress anymore thanks to all your saving and that I'm... uninteresting then."

"Dude, I never saw you as a damsel in distress. In what _century_ do you live?", asked Percy doubtfully. "I've been bullied all my life and I _hate_ bullies. So I always stick up for those who are being bullied. Got me kicked out of a lot of schools in the past. Maybe I do have kind of a... helper complex, as you put it. I just don't... I don't like seeing others in pain. I don't like watching people think they're better just because they're physically superior and can beat others into submission. But you getting bullied had nothing to do with my interest in you, Nico. I swear."

"Don't swear. Prove it", prompted Nico as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're _gorgeous_ ", pointed Percy out, waving a vague hand in the general direction of Nico. "I mean, seriously. The soft-looking skin, the sharp cheekbones, those like nearly black eyes, the totally adorable curls and don't get me started on those skinny-jeans you like wearing that leave very little to the imagination! Though I _first_ noticed just your voice. I heard you talking to Frank and I just... uh... followed your voice. Because damn, your accent is ridiculously hot. And then I saw you and... wow, does the package fit the voice! So. I wanted to get to know you."

Nico's face was aflame at that. Percy thought he was gorgeous? And that his accent was hot?

"And... And then you decided to just ask me out?", asked Nico stunned.

"Well...", drawled Percy, cheeks slightly pink. "I mean. No? Since I kinda didn't. I started sitting at your table with my friends, because I wanted to get closer to you. And then you had to be all adorable with your grumpy pouty self. It's ridiculous how you're like a glowering little bat. And then I just kind of... reacted and blurted it out? Because yeah, I totally wanna date that grumpy bat."

"Grumpy bat?", echoed Nico half-offended. "Are the embarrassing nicknames going to be a thing?"

"You bet, angel face", grinned Percy with a teasing wink.

"Whatever, doll face", countered Nico with a deadpan.

Though he had to grin victoriously as Percy's cheeks turned beet-red at that. "Doll face? Really?"

"You definitely are a doll, doll", stated Nico firmly, winking at Percy.

He wanted to annoy Percy with the girly nickname, just like how Percy was annoying him with the whole angel thing. But instead, Percy looked actually ridiculously happy at this.

"I like it", decided Percy happily. "Petnames. That's a big step in a young, blossoming relationship. Which we now officially have, since you just gave me a petname too."

Nico sputtered and glared. "One date. And it's not even fully over yet. And petnames are not a measurement for relationship status, you utter dork."

Percy just shrugged unaffected. "But you said you enjoyed our first date too, which implies that we totally should have a second date, which then implies that we're _dating_ since it's like a serial thing. And that, in return, means we're boyfriends. It's very simple, try keeping up."

Nico wanted to be angry or irritated, but instead he had to laugh at just how cute Percy was when he was making lame jokes. Oh no. Nico was _falling_ for Percy. He had been interested in the hot punk before, but now, after this date, with how cutely Percy had been watching him in adoration, how Percy had listened to four hours of Nico ranting about myths, the way Percy talked to him and flirted with him. Yes, Nico actually kind of wanted to spend more time with Percy. And calling Percy Jackson his boyfriend? That sounded ridiculously good, actually.

"Okay. Sure. Tu sei il mio ragazzo", declared Nico.

"Holy shit, whatever you just said: _Ye—es_ ", groaned Percy, pupils blown as he stared at Nico.

"I said that you are my boyfriend", stated Nico simply, looking a little amused. "You really do have a thing for... this? My voice? The accent? Or the whole Italian language?"

"Yes to all of this", nodded Percy wildly. "I mean, I've never heard you actually speak Italian. It's even better than just your accent all over the English words. But I think mainly your voice, since it's like the shared common thing here. It's all velvety and dark and kinda growly."

Again, Nico had to blush, because somehow the way Percy talked about him was ridiculous. It made him feel warm and cherished and he really could get used to it. He really wanted to get used to it. Yes, there was no way around it. He was now dating Percy Jackson.

"Can I bring you to your... how did you get here?", asked Nico when they got out of the parlor.

"I walked here", shrugged Percy. "I'll be fine."

"It's already dark. How far away do you live?", asked Nico with a frown.

"Just a couple blocks. I'll be fine", chuckled Percy a bit amused.

"No", grunted Nico, frown deepening. "This city is anything but safe."

"So? Whatcha gonna do about this?", teased Percy, one eyebrow cocked.

"I'll drive you home", stated Nico rather firmly. "I'll not let my boyfriend wander around the streets of New York at night alone. Come on, I have a spare helmet."

"Spare what now...?", asked Percy confused when they reached the parking lot.

Nico got his own helmet out of his backpack when he reached his motorbike. Percy made a cute choking sound as Nico zipped his black leather-jacket up and got his spare helmet out to hand it to Percy. The Italian frowned confused by the glassy-eyed expression on his new boyfriend's face.

"I want to make love to that thing", whispered Percy softly. "Or on that thing. I'm not picky."

Nico sputtered while Percy was practically molesting the bike, tracing the acid-green fire motifs that Nico had gotten on the sides of his pitch-black bike. "Perseus, stop flirting with my bike. I _am_ the jealous kind of boyfriend, you know. And I'm not into threesomes."

"Aw, but the three of us would look so good together", pouted Percy. "Wouldn't we, gorgeous?"

Nico snorted and shook his head. And this was the boy he wanted to date? Really? _Yes_. Definitely.

/break\

So, dating Percy Jackson? It was kind of awesome. Percy had stopped beating others up in Nico's name. He had done something other utterly embarrassing, but it was better than the beatings.

"Can I have your attention for a sec there?", had Percy called out on Monday until he got the attention of the entire cafeteria and once he got that, he pointed down at Nico with both hands. "This nerd is now _my_ nerd. So if any of you mess with him, you mess with _me_. Got that?"

Bryce had snorted and sneered, his girlfriend Drew had gasped dramatically. But that was it. Because next to Percy, his friends all looked rather threateningly around, making the message clear that whoever messed with _Percy_ was in a whole lot of trouble. And everyone at this school knew better than to mess with Percy, Luke, Thalia, Ethan and Alabaster.

Now that Nico was dating Percy, he also gave Percy's friends a chance. And he was getting along ridiculously well with Ethan and Alabaster. Didn't like Octavian and Annabeth too much, but oh well. And Thalia was fun for the sole purpose of making Jason miserable as a bigger sister should.

"So, have you and Percy already had sex?", asked Alabaster curiously.

Nico crashed his Mario Cart into the wall as he turned to glare at the purple-haired punk. Alabaster smirked smugly as he won the race. Ethan snorted at his boyfriend's childish behavior, one hand slipping into Alabaster's back-pocket, prompting Alabaster to turn and tilt his head enough to kiss his boyfriend. Nico was still glaring wide-eyed at Alabaster.

"Did Percy ask you to ask me that?", asked Nico stiffly, suspiciously.

"Wait, what?", asked Alabaster stunned, blinking slowly.

"Are you just asking this because Percy wanted you to? Does he feel like we should?", asked Nico kind of nervously. "Or do I come on too strong? Is he feeling pressured? Is this an intervention?"

"Oh boy, you're a piece of work", muttered Ethan a bit amused.

"Yeah, no kidding", snorted Alabaster before he turned toward Nico again. "Dude, I was just teasing. Is there... something you wanna talk about?"

Nico took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that... Percy and I, we've been dating for two months now. And I have _no_ idea when the 'appropriate' time has come to move this thing along? We do _a lot_ of kissing. Like, all the time. And cuddling. And touching. Seriously, Perseus is about as demanding as a cat when it comes to cuddles. But just... half the time I wonder if I'm moving too fast, if all the under the clothes groping is already too much, and the other half of the time, I'm afraid he thinks I'm frigid for not putting out yet?"

"Do you _want_ to have sex with him?", asked Ethan gently. "Let's put all the things you think Percy might or might not think or want to the side for now and focus on you. What do you want?"

"I want him", muttered Nico, sounding a bit defeated. "I want all of him. Everywhere. I don't think there's a spot in this house that I haven't thought about having some kind of sex with Percy in yet."

"And, crazy idea here, have you thought about _talking_ to your boyfriend about this?", asked Alabaster, voice only a hint mocking (which implied that he was actually caring right now).

"Fuck you, Torrington", drawled Nico with a glare. "I'm not... Have you tried having a serious conversation with him? I mean, really? He's all jokes and teasing and puns."

"You serious?", asked Alabaster confused. "So... you've never had a _serious_ conversation with your _boyfriend_ before? In the past two months of dating him? Really?"

Ethan heaved a sigh and sent a text to Luke, knowing that Percy and Annabeth were currently at the library with Luke and Octavian. Given maybe twenty minutes, they should be here to deliver Percy for a very much needed conversation. Because the one thing all of their friends agreed on? Percy and Nico were damn cute together and neither of those thick-headed idiots was allowed to screw this relationship up. Not if their friends could help it. This was going to be an intervention.

And true to the prediction, the four arrived twenty-five minutes later. Ethan and Alabaster accompanied a confused Nico to open the door. Luke was leaning heavily against Octavian, grinning broadly. Octavian looked not impressed and Annabeth had her eyebrows cocked.

"Nico", smiled Percy pleased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Hello."

"Uh, ciao?", replied Nico a little puzzled as he was being kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"E sent me a text and told me to deliver one Percy to this address. Please enjoy", chuckled Luke.

"We're leaving", declared Alabaster, ruffling Nico's hair. "You two, _talk_."

"Talk? About what?", asked Percy confused while their friends left.

Nico sighed and led Percy inside and toward the living room. "About... uh... sex."

"Oh. Uh. Okay", nodded Percy reluctantly, cheeks turning red. "You... want sex? Or..."

"I don't know", grunted Nico with an edge of frustration. "I mean, _yes_ , I want you. I want you really badly. But I don't want for you to feel pressured. And I also... I kind of... don't..."

"You want, but you don't?", asked Percy, now far beyond confused.

Nico took a shaky breath, knowing that yes, this conversation was long overdue. "I want to have sex with you, but I also need to _trust_ you to have sex with you. And... I... kind of don't."

"Oh...", whispered Percy, face falling.

"No. No, you don't get to use the kicked kitten-eyes on me. It's on you that I don't trust you", huffed Nico with a glare, arms crossed over his chest. "I mean, _how_ am I supposed to trust you? You don't keep your promises. You're... You're _ashamed_ of me, or something. I just..."

"Woah. What? Slow down", prompted Percy, reaching out for Nico. "Obviously, this has been bothering you for _a while_. I would like to know why you never came to me with that. And I would also like to know why you think I don't keep my promises or that I'm ashamed of you. I literally stood up in the middle of the whole school and declared that you're my boyfriend."

"In front of the school, yeah", muttered Nico with a glare. "I haven't been over to your place _once_ since we got together. You met my papà, my stepmother, my baby sister Hazel, my dog. You're over here so often, you literally have your own toothbrush in my bathroom. And you _promised_ me that you would stop beating people up, even if they're bullies, but don't think I haven't noticed the bruises. Which means you're still getting into fights, not telling me about it."

Percy pulled back and adjusted not to look at Nico. "It's not... I... I _trust_ you. I _love_ you, Nico."

"I don't doubt that you love me, Perce. But...", sighed Nico frustrated.

They sat in uncomfortable, awkward silence. The silence stretched on for minutes and Nico started growing more and more frustrated. He genuinely didn't doubt Percy's love for him, but he still felt a bit like a dirty secret. And he hated liars. He had made Percy promise not to get into any fights anymore, but Nico had noticed the bruises Percy was trying to hide from him.

"I'm not taking you home with me because I'm ashamed of home", whispered Percy softly, barely audible. "I hate the rat-hole mom and I are living in. Especially since I saw this freaking palace where you live. I never... I never took you home with me, because I'm _afraid_. Afraid that _he_ might be home and that you might meet him and that he... I'm not getting into fights anymore, I always keep my promises. After the past years at this school, everyone knows what I'm capable of and the threats are more than enough to keep them in check. The... The bruises... they're... from my stepfather. And I don't want you to think that I'm... I don't know..."

Nico could only stare with wide eyes, not breathing. Percy was hunched over, hugging his middle. He looked sad and afraid and nothing like Nico's cocky, strong boyfriend. Nico got up, not on his own account but more as though he was drawn to Percy magnetically. He engulfed the older boy in a tight, reassuring hug, burying his nose in Percy's hair.

"You're not weak. I'm not thinking less or you or anything because you're being abused", whispered Nico, voice rough. "You didn't think differently of me for being bullied either, right?"

They stayed in their tight hug until Percy started shaking with tears, crying into Nico's shoulder. And Nico only held him closer then, waiting for his boyfriend to calm down once again.

"How long?", asked Nico softly once Percy was calmed down.

"Mom married him when I was six", whispered Percy softly. "It... started not long after that."

"What's his name?", asked Nico next, glare etched into his features.

"G—Gabe. Gabe Ugliano", replied Percy reluctantly.

Nico hummed softly, pressing a kiss against Percy's hair. "Let's move this to my room, mh? You look exhausted. Maybe it's time for a nap. Or two or three."

Percy laughed roughly and nodded reluctantly. The two went upstairs to Nico's room and curled together on Nico's bed, Nico holding his wild-spirited boyfriend as Percy fell asleep.

/break\

"Father. Can we talk?"

Hades di Angelo looked up from the books he was currently leaning over. He frowned curiously as he took in his son's appearance. Nico looked exhausted, dark bags beneath his eyes.

"You know I allow your boyfriend to stay over, but if he... exhausts you like that with no sleep, I might have to reevaluate that decision", drawled Hades.

Nico blushed furiously at the implication. "Father! No. I... I couldn't sleep because of..." He heaved a sigh, looking serious enough to alarm Hades a bit. "I need a favor, father."

"What kind of favor?", inquired Hades, knowing his son never asked for much.

"There... is a man I need you to take care of", stated Nico very sober.

Hades sat up straighter. Nico was not a fan of violence. Hades was aware that his son had been bullied, he had tried to intervene, but Nico simply wouldn't allow it. Not that Hades would kill the children, but there were ways to persuade the parents into taking care of the mess. Yet Nico wanted to take care of those things himself, he didn't want for his father to do anything about it. Which meant that whoever this was about, it was more than just serious.

"Who and why?", asked Hades, voice even.

"Gabriel Ugliano", replied Nico, eyes hard. "He's... Percy's stepfather. He... abuses Percy and his mom. I can't... I don't... There is nothing _I_ can do. And you know I don't approve of your work, but you can... you can take care of this. Please, father, take care of this."

"Consider it taken care of", nodded Hades simply.

"Really?", asked Nico wearily. "Thank... Thank you, father."

Hades nodded and watched his son leave. Percy Jackson had earned Hades' respect, because Hades hadn't seen Nico _smile_ ever since Bianca's death, since they had left Venice for a new start away from the haunting memories. Yet since he had started dating Percy Jackson, Nico had been smiling again. A lot, even. Hades had also noticed that Nico hadn't come home with a single bruise since he had started dating Percy. So if there was a way Hades could return this favor to Percy, he would.

/break\

"What did you do?"

Nico jumped just a little as he was cornered by a confused and angry Percy. The punk glared as he pushed Nico back against the wall. It should probably not turn Nico on to be pinned against the wall by a glaring Percy. But damn, angry Percy was really hot.

"What do you mean?", asked Nico confused.

"Saturday, I tell you about... about _him_ ", hissed Percy below his breath. "Today is Wednesday and _he_ hadn't returned home in two days and this afternoon, the police rings our doorbell, informing us that _he_ was found dead in a river. Apparently, his infliction with the mafia had bit him in the ass."

"And why do you think _I_ have anything to do with it? I'm a sixteen years old high school student", replied Nico smoothly, frowning at Percy and gently grabbing him by the arms.

"You're a fucking hypocrite on _so many_ levels", spat Percy. "You say you hate liars, yet you literally just lied in my face. You really think I don't know the name di Angelo? I confided to you that night that my stepfather _worked_ for the mafia. You think I never heard the name before? You can't tell me that after decades of being a low-life member of the mafia, he _suddenly_ agitated his bosses enough to kill him off, only days after I tell the mafia heir that he beats the shit outta me?!"

Nico blinked wide-eyed, averting his eyes in utter guilt. "I'm... sorry, Percy. I didn't... I don't want you to know that my family is kind of the head of the mafia, because _I_ would like to not know it. And... And... yes, I asked my father to take care of it... I'm sorry if that offended you, but you beat the people up who hurt me. And I'm... I can't just stand by and close my eyes knowing that you're hurting. That _he_ 's hurting you. I was just bullied at school, I had my safe places, I knew that it would stop on its own once I graduate. But you? You had to return home to it for eleven years now. And what after your graduation? What after you move out for college? Your mom would still be stuck with him. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, because... I want you safe and happy, Perseus."

Percy averted his eyes, glaring at the ground. And then, when his head snapped up, Nico really wasn't sure what to expect. It sure wasn't a fierce, deep kiss from the punk. Percy's hand fisted into Nico's shirt as he kissed him deeply. Nico relaxed in his boyfriend's grip.

"I love you, asshole", whispered Percy. "And I'm still pissed at you for going behind my back. But... I'm... also... grateful. Because he's gone now. And mom is safe and... and so am I. I still hate that you went behind my back and orchestrated the _murder_ of my stepfather."

"...I... know", whispered Nico a bit guilty. "I just... Well. Turns out I'm not that much against violence when it can protect those I love. Which yes, makes me a hypocrite."

"But you're my hypocrite", huffed Percy, pecking Nico softly.

/break\

"I wanna show you something, Perce", whispered Nico, a month or so later.

Percy looked up curiously. They were in Percy's room, because now that Gabe was gone, Percy had been more than eager to bring Nico over and introduce him to Sally. The apartment was no longer littered with beer bottles. In fact, they had renovated quite a lot of things. After all, thanks to the life insurance, they had come into some money. And they had spent it on erasing all memory of Gabe.

"...If it involves you naked, I'm all in for you showing me stuff", grunted Percy surprised.

Wide sea-green eyes watched how Nico pulled off his shirt. And even though they still hadn't had sex yet, they have spent a lot of time down to their shorts and heavily making out with each other. Percy licked his lips as he watched Nico's sixpack flex. He had been very positively surprised when he first saw that his cute dorky boyfriend actually _had_ the physical capability to fight back himself, he just chose not to because he saw those kind of fights as wrong. But then Nico turned around and Percy was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. And his pants felt decidedly too tight, because he had never seen anything hotter than this. There, on Nico's back, was a set of black wings. Not pitch-black, but with shadings, each feather individual and beautiful. They were large, the tips disappearing into Nico's skinny-jeans. Percy stared wide-eyed as he got off his bed as if in trance, walking over to Nico to touch them. Nico hissed and flinched a little.

"Still a bit sensitive. Mostly healed at this point, but still sensitive", hissed Nico. "You like?"

"I _love_ ", whispered Percy as he leaned forward to gently kiss the tattoo. "It's fucking gorgeous. And it fits you so well, angel. Heh. Now you really are an angel. My angel. ...You didn't get a fucking giant tattoo because of me, did you? Because that totally puts pressure on this relationship."

"I didn't", sighed Nico and shook his head. "It was... It's for my sister. When our mother died, Bianca used to tell me that mamma would still be there, as our guardian angel. And now that she died... I... I guess the wings are to remember them both by. They're for me, they're personal to me."

"Okay", nodded Percy, voice gentle. "They're beautiful, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, doll", grinned Nico as he turned around to kiss Percy softly. "Can I see yours?"

When they started to do stuff without their shirts, Nico had kind of developed a kink for Percy's tattoos. They danced across his torso, courtesy of a fake ID from Luke. Waves and a coral reef across his right shoulder and the right side of his torso, turning into Hawaiian style ornaments on his right upper arm. They symbolized Percy's father, the life in Kaua'i. On his left hip-bone and going up his left side were various symbols that represented Percy's friends – a goat for his childhood friend Grover, an owl for Annabeth, a mischievous fox for Luke, a scale wrapped in green magical flames symbolizing Ethan and Alabaster, a cloud with lightning for Thalia, a paint-brush with the tip covered in red paint to symbolize Rachel. And Percy's newest; an angel from behind with black wings. It had flustered Nico when Percy had shown the tattoo to him two weeks ago. It had been what inspired Nico to get his own wings.

"S—Shit", gasped Percy roughly as Nico latched onto his neck.

Percy's neck was sensitive and Nico loved biting and sucking on it. He found himself pushed onto his bed, with Nico between his legs, eagerly leaving a trail of hickeys along Percy's neck. Nico ground down, brushing their hard cocks against each other, making both boys cuss. Shaky hands reached for Percy's zipper, fidgeting with it. Nico roughly shoved Percy's jeans down and Percy eagerly did the same with Nico's skinny-jeans. The only thing separating them now were their boxers, the touch so much more intense now. Both moaned loudly.

"This... feels right, right?", asked Nico suddenly, when Percy was leaning against his headboard. "I mean, we haven't _talked_ about... sex. Not since... But this moment feels right?"

"It did until you started mumbling about it", snorted Percy with a fond smile. "But yeah. I think now's a good time to have sex. I'd like to have sex with you now. Right now. Condoms and lube are in the nightstand, if you could just... grab them?"

"You're... prepared, huh?", drawled Nico as he leaned over to reach the nightstand.

"Well. Yeah. I mean, I had plans to have sex with you at one point and I figured it would kind of kill the mood if we'd have to get dressed and leave for the pharmacy again", snorted Percy.

"Yeah. You're right, it would", grinned Nico as he handed the condoms and lube over.

He very slowly grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, aware of Percy's intense eyes. He flushed at how much Percy's eyes darkened before the punk scrambled to also get rid of his own boxers. And that was when Nico's awkwardness kicked in again. He paused, grabbing the bottle of lube rather tightly. They hadn't talked about how they imagined this to go down yet.

"So... you look nervous", offered Percy casually, both eyebrows raised. "Wait. Are you... uh... a..."

"I'm not a virgin, Perseus", muttered Nico, rubbing his face with his free hand. "I just... how is this going to go down? I mean. Do you... want to... How do you want to do this?"

"Preferably in bed?", shrugged Percy thoughtfully. "I really don't care much about positions."

"No", groaned Nico a bit frustrated. "Do you want... to... uh..."

"Fuck, it's too adorable to tease you", laughed Percy before pulling Nico down into a kiss. "I don't top. I just... really don't like it. Call me selfish if you want, but damn, I enjoy bottoming too much."

"That's perfect", assured Nico wide-eyed. "Because I really _hate_ bottoming. Tried it once. No."

"Okay. Does... that reassure you enough so we can move on?", chuckled Percy amused.

"You're a little shit", muttered Nico, biting Percy's earlobe. "Spread your legs."

"Mh. Bossy. Me likey", grinned Percy with a wink, spreading his legs.

"Just fed up with my boyfriend making fun of me", huffed Nico pointedly. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Percy blushed at that, averting his eyes a bit embarrassed. Nico reached out to tilt Percy's head back up. He loved seeing his mischievous, sassy boyfriend flustered. It was gorgeous. Nico kissed him gently and then he squeezed a good amount of lube onto his right hand, carefully sneaking it down between Percy's spread legs. He curiously circled the velvety soft pucker, feeling it beneath his finger tips and watching the beautiful faces Percy made. Mouth an o, eyes half lid, cheeks dark red, back arched off the bed. Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Nico leaned down, licking and kissing along the waves on Percy's torso, trailing them all eagerly, leaving a few hickeys along the way to mark already marked skin even more. Percy mewled and whimpered. No loud and cheeky comments, no attitude. Just pure bliss and the cutest sounds Nico had ever heard.

"Oh, doll, you're perfect", whispered Nico in awe, scratching his nails along a blue octopus.

"Y—You're not so bad yourself, angel", grinned Percy before moaning loudly. "F—Fuck."

Nico smirked against Percy's sixpack. He had just slipped a finger into his boyfriend, finally rendering Percy speechless. He moved it around carefully, gently. Wiggling it, loosening the tight hole that had an iron grip on Nico's finger. Oh, what it must feel like to have his cock inside that tight hole. Nico's dick gave a violent jerk at the mere thought of it. Slowly, Nico eased a second finger in beside the first one, spreading them apart and moving them in and out of his whimpering lover. Grinning, Nico stole a kiss from Percy's lips.

"You make ridiculously cute sounds, doll", whispered Nico. "Didn't expect that. Kinda expected to be sassed throughout the whole sex-thing, you know. Snarky comments and lame sexual puns all the way. Instead, you're... mewling. It's cute, I like it. I want to hear more of it, doll."

"I'm not cute", huffed Percy with a glare. "I'm a badass."

Nico dug a little deeper, searching, until he found it and – oh yes, that was the _perfect_ sound. Percy whimpered in a broken way as Nico brushed against his prostate. Nico was gloating just a little bit.

"You were saying, doll?", whispered Nico smugly.

"I said that I think I changed my mind and I'll go looking for a better boyfriend", huffed Percy, squinting up at Nico with a pout on his lips. "Someone who doesn't make _fun_ of me."

"Oh please", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes while adding a third finger. "You make fun of me _all the time_. And to see you whimper and writhe so prettily for me... Let me enjoy myself here."

Percy smiled just a little bit, tilting his head. "You're a dork. But I love you. Now fuck me."

Nico sputtered a little, but then again he should be used to Percy's bluntness. Pulling his fingers out of Percy, he earned the so far most adorable whine. Smiling fondly down at Percy, Nico took one of the blue – of course were they blue – condoms and rolled it over his dick. Percy licked his lips hungrily as he watched them, head tilted curiously as he spread his legs some more.

"Amore, you're gorgeous", whispered Nico in awe as he grasped Percy's thighs.

Percy's breath hitched as Nico breached him, the tip of Nico's dick entering him and pushing deeper and deeper into Percy. Uncoordinated hands grabbed Nico's shoulders, pulling him close and clinging onto the Italian. Messily, Percy kissed Nico, deep and sloppily but with all the passion of the world. Nico groaned into the kiss as he bottomed out. Pausing, Nico returned his attention to Percy's torso and shoulders. Nico loved Percy's tattoos, loved Percy's skin, loved all of Percy.

"Perfetto, mio ragazzo bello", murmured Nico, voice hungry and dark.

"Yeah, thanks", grinned Percy, baring his neck and arching his back. "Now start moving."

Nico growled pleased and started pulling out a bit just to thrust back in. He grew more daring the more often he repeated the motion, until he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting hard and sharp in. Percy choked on his tongue when Nico hit his prostate. Curses and pleas spilled from his lips as he got fucked into his mattress by his boyfriend, Nico's fingers digging in so deeply into his thighs that Percy was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning and he kind of loved that idea. Half-minded, Percy slipped a hand down to his own dick, sloppily jerking himself off, trying to match the rhythm of Nico's thrusts. When Nico additionally caught the ring on Percy's right nipple between his teeth, tugging on it, Percy came spilling into his own hands.

"I love your piercings", whispered Nico with a wicked grin around the piercing still in his mouth.

"S—Stop tu—ugging", whimpered Percy at the pleasurable pain. "Sadist."

"Not disagreeing", drawled Nico with the most wicked smirk yet.

It made Percy shudder in a pleasant way. "Okay. _Need_ to explore that statement further later on."

"With pleasure", purred Nico before capturing Percy's lips in a heated kiss.

While kissing Percy, still with the sensation of Percy clenching down around him, convulsing after his orgasm, did Nico come. He groaned darkly into their kiss, trying to catch his breath before pulling out of his boyfriend and pulling the condom off. Tying it, he tossed it carelessly into the trash bin in the corner of the room before he snuggled up to Percy and started trailing lazy kisses along Percy's collarbone and shoulders. Percy hummed pleased, soaking up the attention.

"So... am I going to see you wearing an actual tux and looking like a 'productive member of society' when we attend your senior prom, doll?", asked Nico curiously.

"Mh... Part of me hates that idea, but the other part knows that I'll get to see _you_ in a tux then and I really want to see _that_ , so yeah", drawled Percy with a broad grin. "Guess you will."

Percy's graduation was coming closer and closer and while Nico sort of hated the idea, he also knew that his own graduation was only a year away from now too and then they could start a proper, better life. No more high school and bullies. They were going to share a small apartment close to campus and live off of ramen and mac and cheese, just like any self-respected student should. Nico smiled softly at the thought. He loved Percy, he loved being with his Percy and he couldn't wait starting a proper life with Percy and their friends. He knew Rachel and Luke had plans of opening a tattoo parlor and Percy was totally into that idea. Nico didn't really know what he wanted with his life, aside from having Percy in it, but he knew he still had time to figure it out. With Percy's help.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Nico ranting about Loki is basically me whenever I'm forced to watch the Thor movies or the first Avengers (and yet I still believe Thor 3 will be the best Marvel film of the year) :D And I've gotten the annoyed treatment from my friends before too, so I figured he'd use his ranting as a method to keep Percy at bay. But I also figured that Percy would totally not mind and just smile and listen_


End file.
